One Morning Stand
by Curaja
Summary: Cloud wakes up to see a strange man in his room. Who is he, and what does he want? Disclaimer, I obviously do not own them or anything related to them. OBVIOUSLY.


Cloud woke up from a deep sleep, groggy and confused. He was in a bed he didn't recognize, a room he didn't recognize -- in fact, as he looked around, he saw nothing familular. He sat up and threw off the heavy blankets, sleep still hanging over his head like a heavy fog. He stood up and stretched, yawning widely and wincing as his back cracked. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, and saw with alarm that it was already 9AM. He should have been at work an hour ago. He rushed around, searching frantically for a pair of pants and a shirt; his had myseriously disappeared. 

"Hey, Cloud. Chill. Your clothes are over by the door." A deep, calm voice called out from behind Cloud. He whipped around in alarm and saw a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair staring at him, grinning. All he had was a pale blue towel wrapped loosely around his slim waist. Cloud stared at the man's finger and followed it to a small pile of clothes heaped on the floor. Apparently, Cloud had been in quite a rush to take them off the night before; he never put clothes on the floor. He was a huge neat freak.

"Oh, um... Thank you." Cloud mumbled, crawling over and slowly pulling his clothes on. They were his work uniform; a light, tan brown shirt and matching shorts. After all, he was a delivery boy.

"No problem," the guy remarked, laughing softly. Cloud was getting annoyed. Just who the hell was this guy, and what the hell was Cloud doing in his house?

Cloud finished dressing. He stood up, and glanced at the man. "Just who are you?"

"You're joking, right, Cloud?" the man cried, staring at Cloud with his mouth half open.

"You don't remember anything...?"

"No." Cloud felt his temper rising.

The man laughed, holding onto the wall for support. "Oh dear, Cloud, I'm hurt! We had such fun last night!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "We did...?"

"Oh, yeah. You're one fun bastard, especially when you're drunk." he walked over towards

Cloud, eyes gleaming playfully. "I really am hurt, you know. You said I was the best..."

Cloud backed away. "I don't what you're talking about, but I sure as hell don't remember doing anything with you."

"Well, no surprise I guess, you were pretty trashed." the man sighed and walked away, back towards what, Cloud assumed, was the bathroom. "You want to grab a quick shower?"

"I'm fine. I'm already late as it is." he answered, his head pounding. He certainly had one hell of a hangover, and instantly regretted turning it down as soon as he'd done it.

"Fine, I guess you'll get sweaty anyways, and no one will notice." The man remarked,  
smirking.

"...Fine." Cloud answered, pulling his clothes back off and walking towards the bathroom. He felt himself blush scarlet as the man looked him up and down hungerly. He turned the taps on slowly, then hurridly stepping into the shower, cursing as the hot water burned him.

"Watch out, the water gets pretty hot." the man called out, in response to Cloud. Thanks for telling me now, Cloud thought bitterly, welcoming the gentle sting of the water as it slowly ebbed away at his pounding temples.

"Mind if I join? I haven't gotten one yet, and my hair's filthy."

"No, go ahead." he answered, a feeling of dread swelling in his chest. He knew what the guy really wanted.

The man stepped in, and Cloud turned away so his back was facing him. He didn't want to show more than he needed. The man laughed, and tilted his head back as the water ran down his face in rivers, splashing over his gleaming hair like waterfalls. Cloud felt himself getting hard, and quickly shut his eyes and buisied himself with the shampoo. It smelled like some kind of fruit, he couldn't place what one. He scrubbed furiously at his hair, fuming silently. He was such a fool, getting turnd on over such a shallow, sex-driven boy.

He felt fingers slowly crawling up his back, and he had to hold back a slight shiver of pleasure. He whipped around, glaring. The man laughed.

"Oh come on Cloud, can't we have a little fun while you're sober?" he purred, stroking Cloud's milky white thigh. Cloud stared at the hand, stroking in slow circles, and gulped.  
He couldn't deny it anymore -- he wanted him. More than anything. Now. He threw himself at the man, lips locked onto his, his tongue demanding entrance.

The man shoved him away, grinning. "So now you want me, huh?" He stared into Cloud's eyes for a few seconds, and Cloud knew he was just playing mind games. He pushed the man into the shower wall, his hands groping hungerly, all self-control forgotten. His skin was soft,  
rich, gleaming. He finally pulled himself free, panting slightly, licking his lips.

The man laughed loudly, and Cloud couldn't help but feel he was being laughed at. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess you're just as aggressive when you're sober." he remarked, still lauging. He grabbed the nearby sponge and squeezed some body wash onto it, letting it soak in. It smelled like watermelons. He squeezed the sponge a couple times, then began running it slowly down Cloud's stomach. Cloud moaned slightly, lips moving soundlessly. The man spun him around, and began scrubbing at his back. A couple minutes later, Cloud snatched the sponge out of the man's hand and looked at him, eyes gleaming triumphantly. He ran the sponge over his shoulders, massaging them gently. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him in close, kissing his neck and then moving down, to chest, to stomach. Cloud felt him slowly run his tongue along his left thigh, and felt his crotch begin to throb.

"Damn Leon, just fuck me already!" he shouted, pulling the man up by the shouders.

"So you do remember me!" Leon replied, laughing. "Fine, Cloud. I guess it is my turn, huh?" he thrust Cloud against the opposite wall where the shampoo and soaps were, and Cloud felt the shelf digging into his stomach. But that didn't bother him in the least; he was too eager to feel Leon inside of him. He heard the beside radio come on, and could faintly hear "Hungry Like the Wolf" playing. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. It was perfect timing. He moaned softly, Leon's hands running up and down his back slowly.

He felt Leon release and turned around to see him slumped against the shower door, panting. He looked at Cloud and smirked. "Okay, delivery boy. Get out of here and go to work." he reached down and turned off the water. They climbed out of the shower, dripping water all over the brightly polished linoleum floor. Leon handed him a towel and he dried himself off quickly, then ran and pulled his clothes on. He sprinted out the door and down the street to the small post office where he worked.

As soon as he walked in and had said a rushed apology to his boss for being late, a package had been thrust into his arms. "Delivery to 5504 main street." his boss said before marching off. Cloud walked out the door and quickly found the house; it was right down the road.

He thought everything looked strangely familular, and felt a major case of deja vu as he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A man pulled open the door, his black shirt half unbuttoned and his pants half buckeled. Something about him looked oddly...

"Back so soon, Cloud?" Leon inquired, grinning as he pulled Cloud into the house.


End file.
